Dystans
by Estriella
Summary: Kiedyś było inaczej. Kiedyś nigdy nie wróci.


Kiedyś Beacon Hills było tylko małym, sennym miasteczkiem w Kaliforni, tak nieistotnym, że nawet nie uwieczniano go na żadnej ważnej mapie. Miast takich jak to było w Ameryce zbyt wiele.  
Kiedyś Stiles Stiliński, prowadząc swoje monotonne, popadające nierzadko w rutynę życie nastolatka, szukał każdej najmniejszej możliwości do urozmaicenia sobie dnia. Dlatego często podsłuchiwał rozmowy i zgłoszenia z radia policyjnego jego ojca - starego i zakurzonego, walającego się gdzieś w garażu, póki go nie znalazł i nie naprawił.  
Kiedyś w ekscytacji wysłuchiwał kodów i haseł, które dla postronnych słuchaczy nie znaczyły zupełnie nic, ale on nauczył się ich szybciej niż ciągów liczbowych opisywanych przez pana Harisona na jedynych z pierwszych zajęć lekcyjnych; 586, nielegalne parkowanie; 501, zbrodnia prowadzenia pojazdu pod wpływem alkoholu; 480, zbrodnia spowodowania wypadku i ucieczki z miejsca zdarzenia.  
Kiedyś jego ojciec wychodził z domu zawsze o jedenastej trzydzieści, po zjedzeniu zdrowego śniadania i wypiciu podwójnej espresso, a wracał z pracy przed dwudziestą drugą, by usiąść w fotelu przed telewizorem i obejrzeć kolejny odcinek swojego ulubionego serialu Nie z jego Świata, które Stiles skrupulatnie nagrywał na dvd.  
Ale te dni wydawały się teraz tak odległe, że aż nierealne. Przypominały majaczące w oddali złudzenie oazy na środku nie mającej końca pustyni. Stiles mógł rzucić się w bieg, marnując resztki sił, by tylko sięgnąć celu, ale jakaś część jego umysłu wiedziała, że u kresu szaleńczej pogoni nie czeka ani skrawek cienia, ani kropla wody.  
Jedna noc odmieniła życie jego, Scotta i wszystkich ludzi z nimi powiązanych, do góry nogami. Przegoniła monotonnie, rozerwała na strzępy rutynę. Bezlitośnie pogrążyła Beacon Hills w wiecznym mroku, a jego mieszkańców w wiecznym koszmarze.  
Nagle wizja śmierci przez potrącenie samochodem, albo upadek z wieżowca wydawała się rozkosznie dobrą śmiercią. Litościwą. Do wyboru pozostała setka innych możliwości, z byciem torturowanym i zabijanym powoli przez dziadka dziewczyny swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na czele.  
Ale Stiles przeżył porwania, wymuszenia, groźby, bliskie spotkania ze śmiercią, masakryczne widoki krwi i zwłok, pobicia i zastraszania. Przeżył to wszystko. Ale nie mógł, nie był po prostu w stanie, przeżyć myśli, że może utracić ojca - jedyną osobę, jaka mu pozostała. Więc robił wszystko, by wyprzeć te myśli ze swej świadomości, rzucając się jeszcze głębiej w wir szaleństwa i niebezpieczeństw. Bo nie ważne już było jak głęboko się zanurzał, skoro wiedział, że nawet na płytkich wodach może zostać zmieciony przez falę tsunami.  
Szeryf wyrzucił stare policyjne radio, gdy znalazł je przez przypadek pod łóżkiem Stilesa. Stiles nie protestował. Radio policyjne nie było mu dłużej potrzebne - wiedział o każdej zbrodni zanim dowiadywała się o niej policja, a żadna z tych zbrodni nie miała swojego kodu i numeru, ani przypisanej prostej nazwy, w której można by zgrabnie ująć trwogę sytuacji. Nigdy nie chodziło o prowadzenie auta pod wpływem alkoholu ani nielegalne parkowanie. Raczej o znalezienie dziesięciu martwych dzieci w przydrożnym rowie, z rozszarpanymi klatkami piersiowymi przez nieskatalogowane dzikie zwierze, albo o zaginięcie kolejnej osoby, którą każdy w mieście znał - bo tutaj wszyscy wszystkich znali. I Stiles szybko nauczył się, że jeśli komuś zostanie przypisany status zaginionego, równie dobrze można spisać go na straty. Nie wróci. W najlepszym razie w czarnym worku z polietylenowej foli.  
Odkąd poziom przestępczości w mieście drastycznie wzrósł, szeryf był bardzo zapracowany. Stiles widywał go jedynie w przelocie, gdy wracał do domu żeby wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się w zapasowy mundur, gdy poprzedni doszczętnie niszczyły błoto, pot i krew. Czasami wracał w niedziele o późnej porze, by przespać kilka niespokojnych godzin na sfatygowanej kanapie, którą kupili na wyprzedaży garażowej siedem lat temu. Ale nawet wtedy często dostawał wezwanie w środku nocy i musiał biec z powrotem do pracy, mając jedynie nikłą nadzieję, że uda mu się chwycić po drodze duży kubek mocnej czarnej kawy.  
Zło nie spało nawet w weekendy.  
W te rzadkie dni, gdy udało im się jednak zjeść wspólny posiłek, nie rozmawiali za dużo; Stiles zadawał swoje standardowe trzy pytania "Jak w pracy? Jaką sprawą się teraz zajmujesz? Masz już podejrzanych?", szeryf niemrawo odpowiadał "To poufne, dzieciaku" i na tym ich konwersacja się kończyła. Za każdym razem Stiles myślał z goryczą, że zaledwie parę miesięcy wcześniej, stawałby na głowie by wydobyć od ojca wszystkie szczegóły, które mogłyby rozwiać nudę. Tyle, że teraz nudny dzień wydawał się niespełnionym pragnieniem i to on z ich dwójki znał wszystkie szczegóły. Teraz jego ojciec winien był być tym, który zadaje pytania.  
Nie pytał.  
Stiles nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego powodu radować, czy smucić. Wszakże nie raz i nie dwa szeryf znalazł go na miejscu przestępstwa. Być może jego milczenie wynikało z wiary, jaką żywił w swego jedynego syna, ale równie dobrze mogło wynikać z faktu, że jego ojciec całą tą wiarę w niego stracił już dawno. Może nie zadawał pytań, bo bał się odpowiedzi. Może obawiał się, że jego najgorsze przypuszczenia staną się niepodważalną prawdą i straci ostatnią siłę, która trzymała go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, Stiles nie wiedział co mógł zrobić albo powiedzieć, by uspokoić ojca i dodać mu otuchy. Chciał móc go zapewnić, że nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi wszystkimi strasznymi wydarzeniami w Beacon Hills. Ale nie mógł. Bo każde jego słowo byłoby kłamstwem, a on nie chciał dłużej kłamać. Wiedział jednak, że kłamać musi. Jego życie opierało się teraz na kłamstwach, a on mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że postępuje słusznie i że kłamstwa te ochronią to, co pragnął chronić najbardziej na świecie.  
I ta świadomość ściskała mu serce.  
Kiedyś było inaczej.  
Kiedyś nigdy nie wróci.


End file.
